


End of the Road

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deathfic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Castiel thought that letting go of the Winchesters was the hardest decision he’d ever have to make ...





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to challenge myself to write an ending for Supernatural.  
I kind of hate myself for writing this ...

Castiel sat on the Impala’s hood and gazed across the darkening horizon. Dusk was falling and he watched in tranquil silence as its russet tendrils crept across the land, bringing with it the velvet black of night.

This was Castiel’s world now. Just him and Baby, and a world of peace and solitude.

Tomorrow was exactly two years since that terrible day that Chuck had gone postal. The world, plunged into chaos and pandemonium had been overrun with every monster and fiend that the Winchesters and their ilk had spent their lives trying to control and exterminate, and innocent people were dying in their multitudes. It truly had seemed like the end of days.

In a way, it was the end of days. For the Winchesters.

In their typically self-sacrificial way, they had offered themselves to Billie and Amara who were trying desperately to clean up the mess, as ‘soul bombs’ – a last ditch effort to stem the malevolent tide that had engulfed the earth.

Both Billie and Amara knew the Winchesters’ souls were potent weapons. Laced with courage, honour and compassion with just a hint of reckless defiance, and fortified by the touch of archangels, they were the only souls capable of achieving the necessary outcome, yet Castiel had still begged them not to do it; to find another way.

This time it wasn’t to be.

He had watched in despairing resignation as the Winchesters, standing shoulder to shoulder, had vaporised; their shimmering auras encircling the globe. A tsunami of humanity that swept up and eradicated every murderous fiend and creeping evil in its path.

‘No way back,’ Billie had stated firmly, and it was at that point Castiel knew the Winchesters had had enough. They had walked into their total destruction with their eyes wide open and smiles on their faces, knowing full well that this was the end for them, and Castiel knew then that he had to let them go.

There hadn’t even been two bodies left to bury. Castiel had fashioned two small wooden crosses in the woodland behind the bunker, and spent far more time sitting on the ground beside them in quiet reflection than he’d ever care to admit.

xxxxx

For their lives of sacrifice, the Winchesters were granted a special place in Heaven and Castiel had visited them there many times. Their heaven lay right alongside John and Mary’s heaven, with Bobby and Karen, Charlie and the Roadhouse crew all close by.

The brothers were living out their eternities wrapped in the love of their families, both real and extended, and it warmed Castiel’s heart to see it.

Castiel, on the other hand, was still here on earth. Carrying out the brothers’ dying wish; to take care of those loved ones that they left behind. Those loved ones like Jodie and Donna, just back to being sheriffs catching human monsters now, and still mourning the Winchesters’ passing.

Like Claire, honouring the Winchesters by becoming a valued member of the US army, newly promoted to Corporal and making her angelic father very proud – and very worried – every day.

And like Jack who, in tribute to his fallen fathers, decided to embrace his human side, allowing the Winchesters’ soul bomb to destroy every trace of Lucifer in his body. He joked that one day now, he would join Sam and Dean and his mother in their heavens, but Castiel would see to it that that wouldn’t happen for a VERY long time.

The irony of the human Winchesters being safely and lovingly ensconced in Heaven while Castiel, the angel, stationed himself on earth wasn’t lost on Castiel, but a promise was a promise and he would stay on earth as long as every friend and loved one of the Winchesters and their offspring ad infinitum drew breath.

And those loved ones included the very one he was sitting with now; Baby.

He drove her every day, and cleaned and polished her regularly, exactly as he had seen Dean do so many times. He was no mechanic, but his angel powers were enough to keep her running perfectly.

However, despite that, she never seemed to run as smoothly as when Dean had driven her. However much Castiel washed and polished her, her chrome never gleamed as brightly as when Dean had polished her. There was a weariness about her; she seemed flat, like a picture on a page in a book. She seemed empty.

It had been two weeks ago that Castiel realised a painful truth, on his last visit to Heaven, and he could have kicked himself that he didn’t make the connection sooner. Sam and Dean had everything they had ever wished for during their time on earth, but Castiel could see that very same look in Dean’s eyes … those vivid green pools were flat; they were diminished and empty.

Castiel now knew – Dean had an Impala in heaven – but not THE Impala. Dean’s heaven could never be a true heaven without his Baby.

And that’s how he found himself on this quiet backroad, taking the Impala on a final drive. One last time he would hear her engine purr, smell the familiar scent of her leather upholstery, and hear the rattle of the lego-brick in her vents.

Castiel knew what he had to do. He had to let her go.

xxxxx

Baby’s tyres crunched on the loose gravel as Castiel drove her slowly through the massive rusty gates into the breakers yard early the following morning. She heard his voice soft and low as he muttered some quiet reassurances meant only for her, and he rubbed his hand over her dash as a final goodbye.

After he stepped out of her driver’s seat, closing her door and relishing the familiar squeak one last time, she saw him hand her keys to a rugged looking man in dirty overalls, and was grateful when he didn’t just walk away. He patted her fender and stepped away to a safe distance. She knew he wanted to be with her right until the end.

Only a few minutes had passed before a magnetic ball landed with hollow crash on her roof, pounding her low to the ground, in doing so shattering all her windows and breaking her back axle. She felt herself being slowly lifted up off the ground, her burst and torn tyres hanging in mid air until she was lowered down into the steam crusher.

As she sat, waiting for the end, she knew exactly what Castiel had done and how painful it must have been for him. She felt happiness and gratitude wash over her.

“I’m coming Dean, honey,” she thought as the steel press above her began to descend; “I’ll be with you real soon.”

xxxxx

End


End file.
